


Человеческий фактор

by C_z



Series: 1-065 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_z/pseuds/C_z
Summary: Внимание! Из рояля в кустах вылезает новый фокальный персонаж и натягивает хэппиэнд на глобус!





	Человеческий фактор

***  
Буквально до последней минуты ничто не предвещает пиздеца. А потом думать становится некогда, нужно действовать. Не то чтобы Джек как-то особенно не любит такие моменты, скорее, он просто в общем не любит принимать сколько-нибудь значимые решения. Для этого на службе всегда есть Брок.

Но тут Брока раскатало тонким слоем между обстоятельствами и собственными привязанностями, и он предпочёл смотреть в стену и думать о том, что мы все умрём. Роллинз же умирать не собирается. По крайней мере, не так и не сейчас. Подключая кресло, он незаметно, но сильно щиплет Кэпа за ухо.

– Кэп, не дёргайся. Точнее, дёргайся, но вполсилы, иначе тебя это штука не удержит. Подмигни правым глазом, если слышишь.

Он дожидается дёрганого движения века, наклоняется, переподключая один из проводов, потом перемещается Кэпу за спину.

– Тебе должны стереть память, но этого не случится. Сейчас я вколю тебе лошадиную дозу наркоты, и ты отрубишься. Лучше бы тебе прийти в себя попозже. Если, когда ты придёшь в себя, рядом будет кто-то кроме меня или Джорджа, изобрази потерю памяти и разбирайся с ситуацией по ходу. Понял?

Джек выпрямляется, потянувшись к одной из ручек, и видит отчётливо закрывшийся правый глаз.

– Вот и умничка. Спокойной ночи.

Он вставляет кончик шприца в иглу, уже торчащую из руки Кэпа, и вводит все имеющиеся в нём шесть миллилитров. Остаётся только надеяться, что Джордж успел заменить ампулу. Потом обесточивает один из излучателей, отворачивает к полу второй и даёт отмашку техникам. Тело, привязанное к креслу, выгибается в своих путах. Пута. По-испански – проститутка. Но бабы Джеку не светят ещё очень долго, потому что всё катится в ад, а человек, который всю жизнь, начиная с учебки воздушно-десантных войск, его из ада вытаскивал, на этот раз решил сгореть. Ну ничего, Джек планирует его хорошенько встряхнуть, привести в себя, а потом всучить ему остатки ада, и пусть разгребает сам. Он, Роллинз, хороший исполнитель, но на всё это не подписывался.

– Командир, там ребята ждут. Ну, это, выпить бы. За удачное завершение. Если директор Пирс не против, конечно, – кивок в сторону начальства.

– У отряда операция на завтра, – исподлобья смотрит Пирс. 

Должно быть страшно, но Джеку куда страшнее от того, что будет, если он испугается сейчас. Так что он принимает ещё более дебильный вид и стоит на своём.

– Так мы это, недолго же. Сбор на десять, мы в полночь уже по домам разойдёмся. Ну, укрепление командного духа, все дела!

На такой откровенный дебилизм Брок уже должен отреагировать, но он продолжает молчать и смотреть на Роджерса, рассеянно наглаживая лохматую башку своего гранатомёта. Который, кстати, переводит внимательный, но ничего не выражающий взгляд с Джека на Пирса.

Пирс морщится, потом машет рукой. 

– Идите, но сбор переносится на девять. Готовность каждого проверю лично.

Брок реагирует с запозданием, кивает, даёт Активу команду “Отбой” и идёт следом за ребятами. По пути, однако, пытается слиться, оправдываясь предстоящей операцией, но Джек честно его предупреждает, что напиваться в одиночестве не выход, а так хоть будет кому стянуть с него ботинки.

В баре с отличным названием «На Углу» обнаруживается достаточно большой пустой столик и очень хорошенькая девушка за барной стойкой, элегантных форм, но с тоненькой талией и такими ямочками на щеках, что они по привлекательности почти перевешивают немаленькую грудь. Роллинз с удовольствием флиртует с ней все полтора часа, что Брок молча накидывется за одним столом с остальными. Барменша так явно разглядывает шрам на его щеке, что он еле удерживается от искушения показать ей все остальные следы боевых операций. Но выбраться из жопы сейчас важнее. Напоследок он обзаводится её номерком и целует даме запястье. Может быть, кто знает…

Компанию пора разгонять. Джек не уверен, что среди нынешнего состава Страйка нет засланцев, вот и позволяет Броку упиться до того состояния, когда без посторонней помощи домой он не доберётся. С одной стороны, конечно, слишком ясная демонстрация того, как он неравнодушен к любовнику, но с другой – единственный повод для Джека увязаться за ним туда, где не будет лишних ушей.

Квартиру Брока он знает, как свои пять пальцев, хотя это его сюда чаще привозили в состоянии нестояния. Джек сгружает командира на пол у дивана и идёт за водой, чтобы дать тому запить с десяток таблеток абсорбента.

С прослушкой он так ничего и не решает, поэтому поступает старым дедовским способом – врубает в гостиной телик, на кухне – вытяжку, и тащит Рамлоу в ближайший от всего этого шума санузел. Там он запихивает уже начинающего соображать Брока на пол душевой кабины, жестом велит ему молчать, действительно поливает его холодной водой, громко сетует на состояние командира и врубает на телефоне какую-то рок-волну.

– Блевать будешь? – на грани слышимости интересуется он у Рамлоу, вытащив его из-под воды и заменив парой полотенец и его же курткой.

– Не, – качает головой мокрый, но стремительно трезвеющий командир. – Только давай без моралей, а?

– Договорились. Если без моралей, тогда так: ты уверен, что в случае расхождения, эм, мнений твоё оружие послушается тебя, а не, эм, другого приказа?

Рамлоу соображает медленно, бутылка виски, выпитая в одно лицо, так быстро не отпустит. 

– Уверен, если ему не зачитают ко…

– Отлично, – обрывает его Джек. – Тогда следующий вопрос: хочешь ли ты вытащить из этой мясорубки обоих, и, может, даже не ценой собственной жизни?

– Джек! – неожиданно громко вырывается у Рамлоу, и Роллинз пихает его кулаком.

– Командир, живой? Ну ты, блин, даёшь! – громко ворчит он, а потом снова понижает голос. – Ну чего ты орёшь? У нас ещё минуты три, пока это не станет подозрительным.

– Давай подробности.

– Помнишь, на днях отрубило всю технику на верхних пяти этажах? Это наши умники испытывали новую примочку. Даже у самого крутого компьютера ушло на перезагрузку сорок минут, у мелкой техники минимум двадцать девять, от этой цифры и отталкиваемся. Завтра надо зрелищно пострелять во Фьюри, но не убивать его. Потом взорвать что-нибудь красиво, под шумок бахнуть эту примочку – и у вас будет двадцать девять минут, чтобы добраться до лёжки, где есть изолированное помещение, через которое не пробьётся никакой сигнал.

– Откуда приблуда? – нашёл время для подозрительности.

– Джессика. Гарантирует, что сработает, и я ей верю. Дальше мы отсиживаемся до ночи, бахаем вторую такую штуковину и тащим гранатомёт Старку, чтобы тот снял с него все следящие устройства, а потом являемся к Фьюри, сдаём ему Пирса и изо всех сил стараемся не сдохнуть в последующем переделе власти.

– Да схера ли Старку нам помогать?! – шипит Брок отчаянно, он явно услышал то, о чём даже мечтать не мог, и потому считает бредом сумасшедшего.

– Не нам, Кэпу. Молчи ты, бога ради. Я вкатил ему наркоту и отрубил излучатели, так что он помят, но при памяти. Когда начнётся операция, его как раз должны будут отправить на базу в Техасе, Джордж в сопровождении, с ним ещё какой-то кэпов фанат, Джо сказал, что либо уговорит его присоединиться, либо аккуратно повяжет вместе с остальными, в общем, Кэп в моём схроне окажется раньше, чем мы, но он предупреждён.

– Он нам головы поотрывает за весь этот спектакль!

– А мы не скажем, что спектакль твой.

– Один хуй, поотрывает.

– А вот тут, командир, у нас есть очень весомый аргумент. Мы вытащим из мясорубки его дружка.

– Или не вытащим.

– А если не вытащим, ты же меня сам и закопаешь. А потом рядом закопаешься. Так что придётся вытаскивать.

Пока Брок переваривает свалившийся на него план действий, Джек, поругиваясь в голос, вытаскивает из душевой кабины всё, что туда накидал, выжимает, суёт Броку полотенце и шепчет напоследок на ухо:

– Адрес завтра перед операцией.

***

Стив возвращается в реальность плавным слитным движением, как будто выныривает. Он не ощущает на себе никаких сдерживающих приспособлений, а потому сразу садится и открывает глаза. Освещение в помещении слабенькое, но главное видно и при нём – это не военная база, и едва ли ей когда-нибудь было. Скорее переплетение коммуникаций под городом. Может быть, разветвлённый подвал, но тогда он должен быть огромным, в воздухе ни намёка на затхлость.

Стив сидит на сколоченной из досок постели, вдоль стен помещения десять на двадцать пять футов расположилось ещё пять подобных конструкций. Посреди комнаты стоит Джордж, безухий новичок Страйка, и смотрится невероятно органично, как будто делает что-то осмысленное. Страйк. Брок. Стива почти складывает пополам от накатившей боли, но внешне это никак не проявляется.

Из тени в дальнем углу комнаты выходит Наташа, держащая парня на прицеле. Он удивительно спокоен для человека, на которого направляют оружие.

– Капитан Роджерс, здравствуйте. Моё имя Джо, я знаю, что вы при памяти, и я очень прошу вас дождаться человека, который это устроил, чтобы он смог вам всё объяснить, – голос ни разу не дрогнул. Либо Романова не обещала ему вырвать язык за любое лишнее слово, что на неё не похоже, либо общую цель он ставит выше собственной сохранности. А вот это уже интересно.

– Стив, как ты? 

Он прекрасно знает, что беспокойство в Наташином голосе наигранное. Не потому, что она лжёт, а потому, что связь между эмоциями, которые она испытывает, и эмоциями, которые она демонстрирует, ей отбили много лет назад. Он действительно думал над тем, кто смотрит на неё из зеркала, и у него нет ответа.

– Жив, даже цел. Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Что здесь делаешь ты? Я наткнулась на подозрительную активность в штабе, но, если честно, предположила банальный научный шпионаж и утечку технологий и очень удивилась, обнаружив в грузовике тебя, да ещё и без сознания.

– Джордж, не хочешь нам ничего рассказать? Наташа, опусти оружие, как я понял, перед нами скорее союзник.

– Зовите меня Джо, пожалуйста. Если всё пойдёт по плану, через восемьдесят минут тут соберутся все заинтересованные лица, и вы получите полную информацию. Я знаю не всё.

– Знаешь, кто это всё устроил?

– Гидра. – Стив переглядывается с Наташей, по которой как всегда ничего не понять. Вся ситуация становится похожа на фарс, Стиву кажется, что его очень глупо разыгрывают, сейчас в комнату войдёт Брок и объяснит, зачем ему это было нужно. Но Брок, конечно, не входит, а Джо продолжает: – И что хуже, Гидра внутри Щ.И.Т.а.

– Чёрт! – выдыхает Наташа, и Стива это неприятно удивляет. Они работают вместе уже два года, и хотя никогда не были особо близки, он отчего-то думал, что такими подозрениями она должна была поделиться. С другой стороны, сейчас она продемонстрировала свою осведомлённость отнюдь не случайно.

– Так, не думай, что мы ушли от этой темы, но сначала я хочу услышать то, что знает Джо.

– Не так много, в общем. Александр Пирс стоит во главе, на носу запуск какого-то большого проекта, командир копал под них, но у Пирса взыграла паранойя, весь костяк Страйка раскидали, за последнее две недели перемешали половину силового крыла, так я и оказался в отряде. Не надо подозрительности, у меня свои причины быть с вами, – Джо говорит спокойно и размеренно, и Наташа наконец направляет ствол в пол, но из рук не выпускает. – У Гидры в руках есть сверхсекретное оружие, суперсолдат, которого хранят в криокапсуле, как на полке, и достают только когда в нём появляется необходимость. 

– Призрак! – выдыхает Наташа. 

Джо не спеша кивает.

– Да, так его тоже называют. Командир искал способы вытащить его, а Джек нашёл. Я так понял, это будет не самая приятная встреча.

В его голосе почти нет вопроса, но он так смотрит на Наташу, что ей приходится ответить.

– Я переживу.

Стив видит в её позе куда больше напряжения, чем слышит в голосе.

– Нат?

– Я большая девочка, Стив, я отлично понимаю, что если бы он тогда не хотел сохранить мне жизнь, я бы осталась лежать рядом с его целью. Меня больше пугает то, как мало в нём человеческого.

– Не так уж и мало, – неожиданно встревает Джо. – Командир не давал его обнулять уже несколько месяцев, он начинает вспоминать какие-то вещи из своего прошлого.

В голове Стива роится куча уточняющих вопросов, но больше всего ему хочется встряхнуть этого Джо за шкирку и накричать на него за то, что так спокойно говорит о Броке, о его Броке, которого больше нет. Брок работал на Гидру, собирал на неё компромат и хотел вытащить какую-то гидровскую марионетку на свободу. И ему бы всё это удалось, если бы Стив Роджерс, Капитан, чтоб его, Америка думал головой и сумел завоевать доверие партнёра.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что в данный момент Роллинз пытается выкрасть секретное оружие Гидры?

– В данный момент секретное оружие Гидры находится на задании по устранению Николаса Фьюри, которое проходит шумно, ярко и безуспешно. В определённый момент наши найдут способ отключить маячок в руке Солдата и привезут его сюда. Соседнее помещение изолировано и не пропустит сигнал, если что.

– Я правильно понимаю, что дополнительная паника на корабле нам не помешает? – не дослушав его, спрашивает Наташа.

– Что ты предлагаешь? 

Она так стучит пальцами по телефону, словно он здесь ловит сеть, хотя не должен.

– Придётся выбраться на поверхность, чтобы сделать пару звонков.

– Наташа, подробности?

– Не доверяешь мне, Кэп? – развязно, так, что ей не хватает пузыря из розовой жвачки, чтобы завершить эту фразу хлопком. – Правильно, быстро учишься.

– Это не вопрос доверия, но вдруг у тебя снова другое задание.

– Ты ещё не понял? Ещё пара провалов, и заданий может в принципе больше не быть. Как и нас, так что волноваться станет некому и не о чем. 

– Предпочитаю поволноваться.

– Я тоже. Поэтому планирую заказать пару хакерских атак на сервера Щ.И.Т.а. Раз уж Гидра проникла в его структуру, пускай теперь побегает.

***

Джек проходит осмотр с лихим придурковатым видом и запахом перегара изо рта. Пирс морщится и отходит, но до операции допускает, реакция в норме. Джек думает, что Голливуд должен ему “Оскар”, как минимум за спецэффекты с похмельем. Рамлоу тоже допускают, хотя тот явно не бодр после вчерашних возлияний, но тут Пирс может хоть сколько шипеть, а без хэндлера Солдата выпустить не получится. А может, директор просто ждёт, что Брок самоубьётся по неосторожности, и не придётся его устранять, пачкая руки. Но вот этого старый пень не дождётся, Джек проследит, у него на ближайшее будущее планы поинтереснее.

Пирс должен был предупредить полицию, что им оказываться в окрестностях не резон, но услугу он этим оказывает далеко не себе. Операцией официально командует Брок, но Джек уверен, что в группе есть человек, который перехватит руководство, если что-то пойдёт не так. Значит, у него есть коды от Зимнего, значит, его надо убрать прежде, чем всё начнётся. Проблема в том, что Джек никак не может понять, кто из нового состава группы может всерьёз помешать их планам, а втихаря уложить отдыхать двадцать человек будет как-то сложновато.

– Брок, пойдём перекурим, – Джек бьёт приятеля по плечу ладонью.

– И без того блевать охота, – ворчит Рамлоу, но тянется на выход.

– Э, командир, у нас готовность десять минут! – возмущается Алекс. Первым будет на вынос, стало быть.

– Так я не трубку забивать иду, – отмахивается Брок. – Никому не расходиться.

Они выходят через подземную парковку, отходят от здания шагов на тридцать, но оба понимают, что от прослушки их это не спасёт. Джек прикуривает, протягивает пачку Броку и начинает.

– А не метит ли Алекс на твоё место, командир?

– Так это ж, вроде, ты меня подсиживаешь сколько лет уже? – легкомысленно отмахивается Рамлоу, а сам выразительно поднимает бровь, мол, объясняй.

– Да ну кто теперь этому поверит. Вон как Пирс меня не любит. А Алекс… ну, понятное дело, что для твоей-то должности нужен другой уровень… владения оружием. Но не подгадит ли нам парень операцию-то?

Брок кивает, изображая задумчивость, докуривает и направляется обратно. У самого входа на парковку он, не оборачиваясь, роняет:

– Кто ж его знает, может, он один такой, а может, их человек пять там спит и видит, как на моё место сесть.

Ну, пять так пять. Убрать четверть состава сложно, но можно, а их шансы выбраться здорово увеличиваются. За оставшиеся до отправления пять минут Брок окликает по именам четырёх человек, и Джек вынужден согласиться с его выбором – даже не обладая кодами от Зимнего, эти люди могут неплохо подпортить им отход уже тем, что умеют действовать по собственной инициативе.

Фьюри сильно облегчает им задачу, устроив своим преследователям сущий ад. Трое из представляющих опасность людей едут в одной машине и влетают в грузовик, четвертый получает пулю в предплечье. Когда Джек сматывается искать им транспорт, Брок подаёт Солдату условный знак. Они уже проворачивали это раньше, снайпером Зимний был отличным, вот и сейчас незаметно устраивает пятому кандидату в хэндлеры рикошет, пока продолжает разносить машину Фьюри из разных стволов. 

Джек тем временем для нужд полиции изымает у перепуганной разодетой пары серебристый кабриолет, подъезжает по перпендикулярной улочке как можно ближе к перевёрнутому внедорожнику Фьюри и трижды длинно сигналит. Через три секунды вокруг мигает свет, и красивая электронная приборная панель авто гаснет, но мотор урчит, бензина им хватит с избытком, а остальные показатели не так важны.

Десять. Девять. Восемь. Семь. Шесть. Пять. Четыре. Три. Два. Один. 

Ноль.

Минус один.

Минус два.

На счёте минус три в машину падает клубок из двух тел и голосом командира выдаёт: 

– Погнали!

И Джек гонит.

Когда возня сзади заканчивается, он всё-таки спрашивает:

– Чего вы там копались?

– Я не видел, что старый чёрт ушёл, а после взрыва там хрен что разберёшь.

– Он покинул автомобиль ещё до сигнала Роллинза, – тихо, но очень отчётливо вставляет Зимний. Джеймс, да, надо привыкать звать его по имени.

– Ты, командир, в людей верить не пробовал? Говорят, помогает. Джеймс говорит, что Фьюри убрался оттуда – значит, Фьюри оттуда убрался. А ты параноик и контрол-фрик похуже старины Пирса, помоги нам господь его закопать тихонько.

Джек стремительно лавирует в плотном потоке, хорошо, что сейчас середина буднего дня, и машин не слишком много, они и так с трудом выбираются из зоны, в которой отрубило светофоры и системы навигации.

– Командир, ты объяснил Джеймсу, что нам придётся работать с Кэпом? – обращаться к Зимнему напрямую отчего-то сложно, и Джек решает справляться с проблемами по мере поступления.

– Когда бы? – хмыкает Брок. – Барнс, помнишь того парня, которого ты когда-то знал?

– Стива?

– Расцениваю как положительный ответ. А что ты о нём помнишь?

– Он был мелким и забавным. Мне нравилось быть сильнее него, его восхищение. А потом он внезапно стал огромным и знаменитым, вытащил меня из плена, всё завертелось. Не знаю, понял ли он, что быть другом Капитана Америка мне нравилось куда меньше, чем другом того задохлика. Не знаю, стоит ли ему об этом говорить.

– Может быть, не сейчас, но в целом лучше сказать при первой возможности, – высказывается Джек, удивлённый таким количеством слов от молчаливого Зимнего. – У нас вон уже не поговорили одни. Ни разу за полгода.

– И сейчас не знаю, что ему сказать! – взрывается Брок. Он, как всегда, отлично отработал программу и только теперь задумался о том, что представляет собой дальнейший шаг.

– Правду, Брок. Только не раньше, чем свою правду скажу я. И ничего, что пойдёт вразрез с моими словами. Приехали.

Джек оставляет ключи в замке зажигания в расчёте на то, что такая машина, брошенная без присмотра в депрессивном районе, дольше пяти минут на месте не простоит. Расчёт оказывается верен.

***

Наташа возвращается бесшумно, молча кивает, и в этой тишине шаги с другой стороны слышны отчётливо, как голос диктора по радио. Двое или трое идут в тяжёлой обуви в их направлении чётко в ногу, вот он, момент истины.

Нат бросает Джо оружие, Стив и не заметил, где она держала автомат. Они берут дверь на прицел, сам же он просто отходит в тёмный угол. Дверь открывается.

– Свои! – голосит Роллинз раньше, чем появляется в дверном проёме. – Не стрелять, это мы. Ух ты, ни фига себе у тебя представление о фанате Кэпа, Джо!

– Боюсь, агент Романова здесь по собственному желанию и моему недосмотру, – виновато опускает взгляд Джо, оружие при этом тоже направляет в пол.

– Наташа, сладкая мечта моих одиноких ночей!

– Тех двух за месяц, что ты действительно проводишь один? – Романова тоже опускает оружие. – Сомнительный комплимент.

И тут в дверном проёме появляются ещё двое, одновременно. И Стив теряет дар речи, потому что один из них – живой и относительно невредимый Брок Рамлоу, а второй – тот косматый, что держал его на прицеле. Стив уже готов броситься вперёд, но на косматом нет маски, нет боевой раскраски, и он вдруг понимает, что внимательным взглядом из-под лохматой чёлки обводит помещение ни кто иной, как Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Джеймс, господи боже, Баки Барнс, которого он считал погибшим три четверти века назад!

Стив не удерживается и делает шаг из темноты. Баки отходит за плечо Брока, Брок же распрямляет плечи, словно готовится принять на себя удар. Стив оглядывает обоих. Барнс выглядит мощнее и тяжелее, чем он его помнит, но это однозначно Баки – движения, мимика. Брок устал, возможно, ранен, но жив, и Стив щиплет себя за запястье, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон.

– Джеймс, прямо и налево, дверь за собой закрой, четыре с половиной часа на сон, – командует Рамлоу, и Баки с видимым облегчением кивает.

– Принято. – Потом поворачивается к застывшему Роджерсу. – Я начинаю вспоминать тебя, и я рад тебя видеть, но давай поговорим позже и в более спокойной обстановке? Сейчас ты будешь хотеть от меня эмоций, которых нет, а я – чтобы это поскорее закончилось.

Дождавшись от Роджерса не слишком осмысленного кивка, он уходит. 

Стив провожает его взглядом и натыкается в итоге на Роллинза, который с места в карьер начинает:

– Итак, Кэп, ты в порядке, это радует. Барнс цел – над «в порядке» ещё придётся поработать. Брок в порядке – это, считай, тебе подарок на день рождения. Про Гидру в Щ.И.Т.е знаешь? – дождавшись одновременного кивка Кэпа и Джо, он продолжает: – Для того, чтобы все остались настолько в порядке, насколько это возможно, надо, во-первых, попросить Старка снять с Барнса все системы слежения, а во-вторых, сдать Фьюри всё, что у нас есть на Гидру и Пирса. Сможем устроить? Кэп?

Стив слышит всё, что он говорит, и даже понимает ценность его предложений. Но смотрит он только на Брока, и Брок тоже не может отвести от него взгляда. Рамлоу так и не опускает плеч, оставаясь напряжённым до предела, Стиву кажется, что рискни он дотронуться – и Брок зазвенит и даже разобьётся. Но и дотронуться хочется невыносимо, проверить руками, ощутить, что вот он, живой, настоящий, его.

– Устроим. Нам бы минут пятнадцать наедине, – снова без участия мозга отвечает Стив и, реагируя на взмах руки Роллинза, уводит Брока за вторую дверь слева. 

За дверью оказывается какая-то кладовка – на полках лежат скатки, коробки, банки, но всё это отмечает боковое зрение Стива, пока сам он во все глаза смотрит на нахохлившегося, серьёзного и живого, спасибо тебе, господи, живого Брока Рамлоу.

– Живой! – ладонь Стива замирает в паре дюймов от плеча Брока. – Ты в порядке?

– Роджерс, – устало качает головой его любовник. – Тебя ещё не просветили? Я работал на Гидру, и я не смог вытащить оттуда твоего дружка.

Вот уж в чём Стив никогда не мог заподозрить Рамлоу, так это в склонности к самоуничижению и чувству вины по поводу и без.

– А кто тогда, позволь узнать, спит за соседней дверью?

– Не моя заслуга.

– Я так понял, не только твоя, а лаврами ты делиться не любишь. 

Стиву вдруг становится так легко, словно всё уже позади. Родной, живой, ворчащий, сцепившийся с ним из-за ерунды Брок поднимает настроение выше потолка, и Роджерс прижимает его к не слишком прочной двери, утыкается носом в шею и вдыхает привычный запах, наполняя им весь объём немаленьких лёгких.

– Роджерс, мы в ёбаном аду! – не пойми к чему взывает Рамлоу, пока Стив проводит носом по его колючей щеке. – Давай сначала выберемся.

Стив немного отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза.

– Больше шансов выбраться всегда у того, кого ждут. Обещаю, мы всё обсудим. Но сейчас скажи, мне есть к кому выбираться из ада?

– К Барнсу своему выбирайся, – выплёвывает Рамлоу и отворачивается, отводит взгляд.

Стив начинает отстраняться, решив, что, кажется, переоценил степень взаимности своих чувств, но тут его хватают за отвороты куртки, притягивают к себе и целуют. Целуют так, что выбивают из Роджерсовской головы остатки мыслей, не оставляя никаких сомнений в собственной нужности. 

Стив опускает ладони ему на бёдра и притягивает к себе, прижимает, хочет вплавить Брока себе под кожу, чтобы никогда больше за него не волноваться. Руки Брока оказываются у него под курткой, потом находят путь к пряжке ремня. Стив судорожно расстёгивает на нём так и не снятый лёгкий броник, и это единственный момент, ради которого Рамлоу готов от него оторваться, – а раньше Стив не замечал за любовником такой страсти к поцелуям. Впрочем, он много чего не замечал, но сейчас не время и не место для таких мыслей. Он запускает руки Броку в штаны и с удовольствием сжимает в ладонях упругие ягодицы. Брок стонет, перестаёт прижиматься к нему, расстёгивает ремень капитанских джинсов и спускает их вместе с бельём, сам при этом опускается на колени. У Роджерса ещё хватает мозгов сообразить, что хлипкую дверь они могут случайно вынести наружу, поэтому когда его член обхватывают горячие губы, он ищет опору справа и хватается за попавшуюся под руку полку.

– Бро-ок! – Стив даже не пытается сохранить контроль, он заранее знает, что ничего из этого не выйдет. Не в такой момент. Не с его Броком. 

Пальцы левой руки бездумно и привычно зарываются в волосы любовника, не направляя, просто для того, чтобы и так тоже чувствовать заданный им ритм. Во всём, что делает, Брок невероятно хорош, и Стив за минуту полностью растворяется в ощущениях его жёстких губ, ловкого языка и сладко сжимающегося горла. Пружина, туго скрученная в нём всё это время, вибрирует и хочет распрямиться, но вместо долгожданной разрядки он ощущает прохладу, атакующую его влажный от слюны член, и движение рядом. Он открывает глаза – и когда только успел закрыть? – и видит, как Брок парой резких движений избавляется от форменных полицейских брюк, в которых ходил всё это время, опирается на одну из полок и прогибается в спине.

– Давай, Роджерс… Стив. Хочу тебя. 

Брок не придерживался исключительно активной позиции в постели, но каждый раз, когда он доверяет Стиву своё тело и удовольствие, того переполняют эмоции. От того, что Брок – его. И Броку с ним хорошо. 

Смазки, конечно, нет, и Стив хорошенько облизывает пальцы, прежде чем раздвинуть ягодицы Брока и провести по сжатому колечку мышц. В их первый раз в таком формате Рамлоу готовил себя сам, потому что Стив никак не мог поверить в то, что не причинит ему боли. Сейчас он кружит влажными пальцами у входа, пока не слышит злое и нетерпеливое: «Роджерс, хватит издеваться!». Он осторожно вводит в любовника средний палец, обхватывающие его стенки такие нежные и горячие, что член тут же напрягается ещё сильнее – хотя куда уж? – и после пары движений тут же добавляет указательный.

Брок стонет. Тихо, на выдохе, услышав такой звук случайно, Стив ни за что бы не принял его за стон удовольствия, и всё же это он. Брок подаётся навстречу, насаживается на его пальцы, и Стив разводит их, растягивая любовника, он сдерживает себя, но стремится быстрее получить своё.

– Хватит, давай сейчас, – выдыхает Брок. – Хочу тебя в себе.

Стиву срывает все тормоза, хотя он и удивляется, что те вообще были. Голодный, жаждущий удовольствия Брок – его любимая картина, ничему с ней не сравниться. Он сплёвывает на пальцы, проводит ими между ягодиц любовника, приставляет головку к его едва растянутой заднице и медленно, осторожно толкается внутрь.

Брок шипит и подаётся навстречу. И принимает его – горячий, жадный – сразу на треть, со следующим толчком пропуская ещё глубже. Если бы они занимались любовью на нормальной постели, Стив мог бы видеть каждое его движение, а сейчас вынужден довольствоваться звуками шлепков ягодиц о его бёдра и пытаться ладонями компенсировать отсутствие обзора. Он гладит литые кубики пресса, щиплет соски, но упорно не касается члена Брока, зная, как тот сходит с ума, кончая без рук.

– Стив! – это почти просьба, но ещё не совсем. Брок подаётся навстречу яростно и жадно, Стив кладёт ладонь ему на солнечное сплетение. – Не останавливайся.

– Ни за что, – обещает он. – Ты мой.

– Твой, – соглашается Брок куда более высоким голосом, чем Стив привык от него слышать, и окропляет семенем полку, коробки и банки.

Стив ненадолго от него отстаёт.

***

Когда возня за второй дверью приобретает определённый оттенок, напряжение понемногу отпускает оставшихся в комнате. Джек жмёт руку Джо, узнаёт, где тот сбросил хвосты, хлопает по плечу, благодарит за отлично сработанную операцию. Романова стоит чуть в отдалении и внимательно их изучает. Джек ощущает её взгляд, как безликое прикосновение рук в медицинских перчатках, и ему бы, конечно, хотелось от неё совсем другого, но и это лучше, чем ничего.

Звуки из подсобки все не сговариваясь игнорируют. Не то чтобы намеренно, а просто что тут скажешь? Пока эти двое не разберутся между собой, договориться они не смогут.

А Джо удивительно спокоен для человека, впервые попавшего под давление агента Романовой. Он вообще удивительно спокоен, влияние то ли индейской крови, то ли нелёгкого анамнеза. Не обращая на них с Наташей внимания, он подтаскивает две койки от другой стены так, чтобы можно было расположиться друг напротив друга. Романова кивает и садится на одну из притащенных коек, Джек вздыхает и садится напротив, спиной к стене.

Из подсобки вываливаются красные, растрёпанные, но уже на все пуговицы застёгнутые Кэп и Брок. Командира ещё не попустило, но и не накрыло вконец, и то хлеб. А вот Роджерс выглядит куда адекватнее, чем двадцать минут назад, так что Джек ставит мысленную галочку напротив начального пункта схемы. Ещё бы увидеть её целиком, но это уже мечты, конечно. Остаётся только надеяться, что в конце того пожара, который они сейчас раздувают, схема останется по-прежнему за ними, без посторонних вмешательств. 

Брок садится возле Джека, Роджерс, оценив обстановку, опускается на соседнюю с Романовой кровать, но не успевает усесться, как вскакивает, придвигает дальнюю сторону койки ближе и садится снова так, чтобы касаться Брока коленом. Джек видит в этом хороший знак. Брок, судя по выражению лица, ещё не определился. Джо замыкает их кружок, притащив какой-то ящик и усевшись практически между Роллинзом и Романовой, но так, чтобы не загораживать Джеку вид на прекрасное.

– Так, коротко о главном, чтобы было понятно всем присутствующим. За стенкой дрыхнет Джеймс Барнс, друг молодости Кэпа, также известный как Зимний Солдат, Актив, Призрак и ещё под десятком менее пафосных имён в этом ключе. Секретное оружие сперва русских, а теперь Гидры. Ему неоднократно стирали память, но сейчас он уже больше месяца без обнулений, спасибо Броку, так что память к нему понемногу возвращается. – Джек отмечает благодарный взгляд, брошенный откровенно ошарашенным Роджерсом на командира, но решает не вводить никого в заблуждение и продолжает: – В инструкции по эксплуатации Зимнего Солдата есть коды – набор слов или звуков, услышав которые он теряет волю и адекватное восприятие реальности. По идее, в таком состоянии он исполняет приказы хэндлера, а в настоящее время это Брок, но у нас нет информации о том, что будет, если коды ему зачитает кто-то другой, и у меня нет желания проверять. Кроме того, у Барнса в той руке, которой он столбы гнёт, маячок.

– Он обеими гнёт, – фыркает Брок, отпускает его, видимо.

– Найдёшь во второй – будешь молодец, командир. У нас есть возможность на полчаса дезориентировать всю электронику в радиусе тысячи футов, так мы привезли Барнса сюда и так хотим оттащить его к Старку. Кэп, сможешь договориться с ним о помощи?

– Конечно, Тони не откажет, если он в Нью-Йорке, – Роджерс говорит это, а сам старается дотронуться до Брока, но так, чтобы это было не слишком явно. Лишь бы командир не налажал, господи, или кто там за тебя, пожалуйста. Им нужно остаться в одной лодке. – В какой точке здесь ловит связь?

– Погоди, Капитан. Сегодня было совершено покушение на Ника Фьюри. Конечно, безуспешное, Зимний об этом позаботился. Но беречься теперь директор будет без всякой меры, и к нему как-то надо попасть. Нам светиться нельзя, чем дольше не будет понятно, что с нами случилось, тем больше шансов у простых смертных выгрести из этой трясины.

– Ну, допустим, я не замечена в вашей подрывной деятельности, – со вздохом предлагает Наташа. – И подотчётна я лично директору Фьюри, так что устроить “отчёт” тет-а-тет я смогу.

Джек очень хочет понять, зачем это ей, ну, кроме очевидного, но спрашивать как-то глупо и несвоевременно. 

А Кэп сверлит её глазами минуту-другую, а потом непонятно спрашивает:

– Разобралась с тем, кто смотрит на тебя из зеркала?

– В процессе, – фыркает Романова. – Узнала вот, что она противница тоталитарных режимов. Тебе за ту дверь и на три пролёта вверх.

Она находит Старка в списке контактов и протягивает Кэпу свой мобильный. Роджерс сосредоточенно кивает ей, на секунду задерживает взгляд на Броке – выражение его лица едва заметно смягчается – и отчаливает в указанном направлении. Воцарившаяся тишина Джека не напрягает, она напоминает муторное, но знакомое время ожидания отмашки перед любой операцией. Ты уже знаешь, что делать, даже знаешь – зачем, ждёшь только команды, так что отключаешь восприятие времени и занимаешься какой-нибудь не требующей мозга ерундой.

Сейчас вот он любуется Романовой. С неё никогда не падают маски, но Джек уверен, что это именно маски. По секундной задержке эмоциональной реакции, по тому, с какой выверенностью и театральностью она использует мимику, а ещё потому, что за те три года, что они периодически работают вместе, эта прекрасная женщина не позволила себе ничего личного на службе, ни самой завалящей симпатии, ни единого непродуманного, инстинктивного прикосновения.

А Брок так и таращится на дверь, за которой скрылся Кэп. И как бы он ни оправдывался, дело давно и далеко не только в красивом теле и возможности выбраться из-под каблука Гидры, Джек-то видит. Ну не смотрят так на дверь, в которую должен войти просто любовник. Таким больным взглядом, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, сидя на краешке койки, чтобы в случае чего быстрее подскочить и побежать. Проняло командира на старости лет, что в очередной раз доказывает, что на каждую кастрюлю найдётся крышка.

Кэп возвращается быстро, Старк в Нью-Йорке, но ему требуется время, чтобы устроить в башне такое же помещение, непроницаемое для сигнала, так что к оставшимся Барнсу трём часам сна добавляются ещё пять.

***

Стив возвращается, и застаёт Брока разглядывающим пыльный пол и носки ботинок. Остальные тоже никуда не делись, и он озвучивает ответ Тони и корректировки по времени. Им всем не помешало бы выспаться, но сам он слишком на взводе, чтобы уснуть, и вызывается дежурить. Роллинз и Джо оттаскивают сдвинутые койки на место и заваливаются кто куда, Наташа выбирает самый дальний угол, Стив устраивается нести вахту на ящике ближе к двери, нет смысла выходить из помещения. Брок всё это движение игнорирует, уставившись в пол. Через, наверное, полчаса, когда завалившиеся на кровати спят или успешно притворяются, что спят, Стив слышит за спиной его шаги и совершенно нелепо радуется, когда чувствует на плечах ладони. Они обязательно выберутся, хотя бы потому, что Стиву мало его прикосновений, мало всего, что у них уже было, и всегда будет мало. 

Он двигается, освободив Броку место на ящике рядом, но тот неожиданно становится перед ним и присаживается на корточки. Мозг тут же подбрасывает картинки того, что и как удобно из этой позы делать, и нет, про разговоры речь не идёт.

– Тебе бы тоже поспать, – тихо говорит Стив, чтобы как-то отвлечься от постельных сцен в своей голове. Получается не очень. – Завтра будет очень долгий день.

– Через двадцать минут у Барнса наступит фаза быстрого сна, – хрипло шепчет Брок, и Стивовым мыслям этот шёпот совсем не помогает. – Разбужу его и расскажу об изменениях в плане, чтобы не параноил лишний раз.

Роджерса накрывает волна горячего и злого стыда. За стеной спит человек, которого он семьдесят лет считал мертвецом, а до этого двадцать лет – лучшим другом, которого за эти годы помотало так, что воображение отказывается заполнять белые пятна его биографии, а он даже не поинтересовался его состоянием. Все мысли о Рамлоу, которого он считал мёртвым куда меньший отрезок времени.

– Как он, Брок?

Рамлоу отводит взгляд, сжимает его колено – мысли тут же устремляются выше, – встаёт и присаживается на край ящика.

– Социализация нулевая, адаптированность к окружающему миру хуже, чем у тебя. Уровень доверия к нему тоже нулевой. Ему чёрт знает сколько раз стирали память, у него даже имени собственного не было. Но. По сравнению с тем, что было месяц назад, наметился нефиговый прогресс: он уже может жрать что угодно, разговаривает связными предложениями и начал вспоминать всякое. Тебя, например. Так что, думаю, выберется.

– Выберется. Я теперь его не оставлю.

– Этого он, похоже, и боится, – качает головой Брок. Стив хмурится. – Роджерс, не дави на него.

– Я не…

– Бабушке моей рассказывать будешь. А я тебя знаю дольше двух дней, и ты да. Так вот, – Брок машет рукой, призывая его к молчанию. – Во-первых, пока ты спал во льдах, твой Барнс жил нескучную жизнь. Да, обрывками, но он сейчас старше тебя, и опыт у него совсем другой, не надо сравнивать его с человеком, которого ты знал в сороковые. Во-вторых, вспоминать он начал, но мозги у него от этого на место не встали, и в чём-то он наивен, как пятилетка. Пятилетка, способный двумя пальцами раскрошить шейные позвонки в пыль. Даже твои. И, собственно, в-третьих, у него в башке коды, делающие его ёбаным троянским конём, потому что в случае срабатывания он может действовать против нас.

Стив слушает его и не понимает сначала, неужели Брок действительно считает его таким идиотом? А потом до него доходит: Брок не думает о нём, он просто хочет защитить Баки. Защитить от него, Стива Роджерса, как защитил в самом начале, когда они только вошли, закрыв собой и отправив отсыпаться.

– Не беспокойся, он дорог мне не меньше, чем тебе.

Брок смотрит ему в глаза, открывает рот, закрывает и отворачивается. Вот и поговорили.

Через двадцать минут Рамлоу уходит за первую дверь, и Стив почти не рвётся с ним. Потом возвращается, коротко прикасается – гладит по спине – и уходит на ближайшую койку.

Стиву всегда нравилось работать с ним, он знал, что нужно сделать, а Брок знал как. И этот тип взаимодействия перекочевал в их совместную жизнь совершенно неосознанно, а теперь было непонятно, то ли Брок действительно доверял его решениям, то ли подчинялся потому, что его невозможно переспорить. Почему-то же он не сдал Гидру. И кстати о Гидре, как-то её теперь надо уничтожить.

Наташа подозревала такую возможность, а значит, знает тех, у кого рыльце в пушку. Но что если это, например, Фьюри или Хилл? Да, неприятно об этом думать, но тот же Брок как-то умудрился вляпаться в это неароматное болото, а Стив ни ухом, ни рылом. Если бы об этом можно было поговорить с ним самим, но тема, кажется, не самая лёгкая, и как бы Стиву не хотелось причинить всем справедливость, это не стоило причинения боли Броку.

К концу дежурства Стив решает, что раз уж Гидра так проросла в Щ.И.Т.е, можно дискредитировать обе организации и дать ЦРУ и безопасникам растащить кости. В конце концов, инициатива Мстители не привязана к госслужбам, а Брока он как-нибудь вытащит. Хоть брак с ним заключит под шумок, хоть героем выставит. И, кстати, не мешало бы выставить героем и Баки, каким бы он ни оказался в этом новом времени. Раньше, чем на него попытаются повесить что-то из преступлений, совершённых Гидрой. Об этом надо будет поговорить с мисс Поттс, удивительной девушке Старка нет равных в социальных играх.

За размышлениями он успокаивается, к концу вахты будит Роллинза, максимально осторожно подвигает одну из кроватей и заваливается спать, положив руку Броку на поясницу. Ладно, возможно, чуть ниже поясницы.

***

Глядя на Кэпа, подгребающего Рамлоу поближе, Джек не перестаёт молиться богам удачи и адекватности. Командир, конечно, не дурак, чтобы рубить сук, на котором сидит, но иногда такое может отчебучить, что никаких сил удивляться не остаётся. В голове Роллинза тут же начинают плясать рубленые суки. Те, которые не сучья. Или сучья – это вообще прилагательное?

Впрочем, он предполагает, что Брок не горел желанием работать на два фронта, да ещё и подписывать на это весь отряд. Скорее всего, ему просто так предложили, что отказаться не было ни малейшей возможности. Если Джек что-то понимает в человеке, с которым их вместе полоскало по жизни уже двадцать лет, добровольно класть хер между молотом и наковальней он не стал бы ни за какие деньги. Значит, или нашли Лауру с малым, или пригрозили чем-то, чего не знал даже Джек. Теперь же Лу сидит в индейской резервации, Брок отправил её туда, как только начался этот бардак, и тут уже можно было не беспокоиться, никаких следов и никаких ниточек к ней Гидре не найти. Джек бы предложил услать её за границу, но решения командира всегда отличались простотой и минимальной затратностью. Потому он и стал командиром.

Интересно, как переживут ребята тот пожар, который они раздувают? Пирсу удалось перемешать отряды, но по своему ли усмотрению? И если нет, то надо выйти на связь с остальными членами старого Страйка. Что бы Брок ни говорил, а в спорной ситуации приказ бывшего командира, подкреплённый тенью Капитана Америка, может перевесить распоряжение непосредственного начальства. Насчёт преданности Джек всегда был уверен только в одном из десяти отрядов силовой поддержки, и увы, этот отряд принадлежит Гидре и Пирсу. Сука Казински то ли из идейных, то ли из безмозглых, что в данном случае не столь важно, бойцы слушаются его безоговорочно. Но теперь в его отряде их Эрни и Уилл, чем чёрт не шутит, эти могут несмотря ни на что пойти за Броком и подгадить своему новому командиру в его рабовладельческом раю.

Из этих мыслей Джека вырывает не звук даже, ощущение движения за спиной, он оборачивается и видит, как в дальнюю дверь заходит Наташа. Хорош сторож, заходи кто хочет.

Наташа подходит к нему, но лёгкий шорох шагов достигает его ушей не раньше, чем она оказывается на расстоянии пяти футов. Кто говорит, что эта женщина не обладает сверхспособностями?

– Как дела в большом мире? – шёпотом интересуется Джек.

– Я уронила сервера Щ.И.Т.а. Похоже, Старк тоже пришёл к этой идее, потому что мне слишком легко это удалось.

– С телефона? – насмешка в его голосе слышна, но, честно признаться, он не слишком удивился бы, узнав, что так оно и было.

– Зачем? – никаких эмоций её лицо не отражает. – Нужно уметь делегировать полномочия. В данном случае, трём индийским конторам и двум китайским. 

– Не устаёшь меня восхищать.

– Это не так уж и сложно, – качает головой она, но улыбается. Джек засчитывает себе маленькую победу.

– Иди досыпай, неизвестно, когда нам удастся выспаться в следующий раз.

Наташа кивает на композицию из Кэпа, Брока и двух одеял на сдвинутых кроватях.

– Не нравится мне это. Стив ведь знает, что этот… – под взглядом Джека она осекается, – ...твой командир вёл двойную игру. И посмотри-ка, вцепился в него руками и ногами.

– Ты думаешь, мне нравится? Брок заслуживает чего-то большего, чем вечное внимание прессы и ставки на то, в какой ад его мужик сунется причинять справедливость в следующий раз.

Какое-то время они молча смотрят друг на друга, никто не отводит взгляд. 

Потом Наташа закрывает глаза и как будто абстрактно сообщает:

– Ну, на то мы и друзья, чтобы принимать их выбор.

Джек молчит, и она возвращается в свой тёмный дальний угол.

Часа через три все как-то не сговариваясь просыпаются и начинают шевелиться. Джек идёт выдать Барнсу три банки консервов, две закидывает в себя, побыстрее, чтобы не чувствовать вкуса. Остальные тоже чем-то завтракают, благо, запасы есть. Роджерс выходит звонить Старку, возвращается собранный, и по одному его виду тут же становится понятно, что пора выдвигаться.

– Нам нужен какой-нибудь глухой переулок в радиусе полумили отсюда, Тони пришлёт туда машину, – начинает Кэп сходу.

– Капитан, при всём уважении, – перебивает его Роллинз. – Отсюда есть проход к большой платной подземной парковке, там в слепой зоне нас ждёт фургон с логотипом CNN. Надо только сообщить Старку номер, чтобы пропуск на парковку Башни сделали.

Кэп смотрит на него, будто впервые видит. Джека это, с одной стороны, коробит, а с другой – забавляет, поскольку значит, что ему отлично удавалось не отсвечивать все годы службы в ЩИТе.

– Хорошо, Роллинз, тогда думаю, мы можем выдвигаться. Все готовы?

– Притормози, Кэп. Чтобы вывести Барнса, нужно отрубить всю электронику в радиусе тысячи футов, после чего у нас будет двадцать девять минут на доставку от двери до двери. Поэтому кто-то идёт первым и готовит машину, остальные с Барнсом – через десять минут.

– Принято. Остаюсь во второй группе. Наташа, пойдёшь в первой?

Романова кивает:

– И Роллинза заберу. Кто-то ещё знает, как туда добраться? 

Сонный Джо медленно машет рукой, подтверждая, что доведёт вторую группу. 

***

– Готовность десять минут, – озвучивает Стив, когда первая группа выходит. – Брок, проверь, как там Баки. Джо, сколько отсюда до парковки?

– Десять минут ходу. По идее, мы выйдем, как раз когда они дойдут. Взрыв электромагнитной гранаты до парковки достать не должен, и я предлагаю активировать её в том помещении, где ваш друг находится сейчас – есть вероятность, что это снизит радиус поражения.

– Принято.

Брок возвращается и сообщает, что Баки готов выходить, потом вытаскивает из разгрузки «гранату», которая выглядит как тонкая серая коробочка, но обратно к Барнсу уходит не сразу.

– Стив, я тебя очень прошу, не лезь к нему сейчас со своей лирикой, – Рамлоу смотрит серьёзно и требовательно, в его позе готовность к прыжку, звенящее напряжение, ожидание действия.

– Брок, я тебе уже говорил – я услышал тебя, и я не собираюсь на него давить никоим образом.

– Сделаю вид, что поверил.

Брок не успевает отвернуться, Стив дёргает его на себя, обнимает и прижимается губами к виску. Рамлоу застывает, потом крепко обнимает его в ответ и отстраняется.

– Пора, Кэп.

И скрывается за той самой дверью. Свет отрубается, и Стив замечает, что Джо зажёг две свечи… в обычных кладбищенских фонарях.

– Я не знаю, стоит ли за это благодарить тонкое чувство юмора Джека или его же бережливость, но должен признать – решение изящно, – комментирует ситуацию как всегда невозмутимый Джо.

– Боцман – дурак, и шутки у него дурацкие, – Брок возвращается, за ним идёт Баки, он явно с трудом управляется с левой рукой и испытывает от этого дискомфорт, но старается никак его не показывать. На выходе кивает всем вперёд и идёт замыкающим. Стив не возражает, он проникается паранойей Брока и не хочет случайной фразой вывести из равновесия Баки, так что спокойно идёт следом за их провожатым, в которого, кажется, встроен GPS-навигатор.

– Долго готовили пути отхода? – спрашивает он.

– Три дня. Как я понял, до этого Джек искал выход из ситуации с маячком.

Молчать не имело смысла, скрыть шаги четверых мужчин в тяжёлой обуви всё равно не было ни малейшей возможности, а красться означало потерять в скорости.

– Вдвоём? – по сопению Брока сзади Стив понимает, что разговор тому не нравится. Но, разумеется, игнорирует этот факт.

– Если Джек привлекал кого-то ещё, я не в курсе.

Стив не успевает продолжить, как Джо добавляет: 

– Не стоит спрашивать меня о мотивах, Капитан, это не та тема, за которой можно скоротать дорогу. Тем более, мы уже почти на месте.

Роджерс не находится с ответом, прямота Джо и его способность предугадать реплику собеседника действуют на Капитана угнетающе, заставляют чувствовать себя неловко, словно зашёл без предупреждения к старому другу, а застал там в сборе всё семейство у гроба одного из старших родственников. На вопрос «почему?» он сам себе ответить не может и обещает подумать об этом позже.

Микроавтобус оказывается весьма потрёпанным, логотип CNN начинает облезать, но это придаёт легенде достоверности. Или, возможно, Роллинз просто купил машину у телекомпании. Кстати, о Роллинзе. Он тихо шипит на Романову, которая стоит на подножке кабины и… расчёсывает его?

– Наташа, время.

– Вы на полминуты раньше, загружайтесь и потерпите, – отмахивается она, продолжая орудовать щёткой, и Стив уже понимает зачем.

Обычно зализанные волосы зама Брока превращаются в нечто качественно иное, весьма напоминающее битую жизнью мочалку. Зато и опознать в этом явно творческом человеке сотрудника военизированной организации будет весьма непросто. Нат цепляет ему на нос жёлтые очки и удовлетворённо кивает.

– Кудри-то вьются, – комментирует Брок, подошедший к Стиву со спины, и кладёт руку Роджерсу на плечо. 

Стив краем сознания отмечает, что позволил ему это, не задумавшись. 

– Тик-так, – высовывается из кабины Наташа, и они идут грузиться в кузов. 

Роллинз садится за руль.

Судя по тому, как их трясёт, едут они с нарушением скоростного режима, но Роджерса это волнует меньше всего. Прижавшись бедром к бедру Брока, он разглядывает угрюмого, забившегося в угол мужчину и ищет в нём своего обаятельного друга юности. Находит только руины, хотя некоторые крупные обломки узнаваемы.

По пути они пару раз останавливаются на светофорах, но гараж Старка Стив узнаёт раньше, чем Роллинз тормозит, по тишине, воцарившейся после того, как опустившиеся ворота отрезают звуки города.

– Четыре минуты, – кричат одновременно Нат и Роллинз, выпрыгивая из кабины, и Стив не может точно сказать, кто из этих двоих от души стучит кулаком по кузову.

Баки подбирается, Брок уже открывает двери, сам он встаёт, чтобы выйти первым – не потому, что ожидает встретить у Старка в гараже какую-то опасность, а просто по привычке контролировать ситуацию от и до. Джо не двигается, позволяя окружающим суетиться без него, и Стив так цепляется взглядом за этот островок спокойствия, что выпрыгивает из машины боком, и только поэтому замечает, как Баки подходит к Броку и бодает головой в плечо. Брок проводит рукой по растрёпанной шевелюре. Всё занимает не больше секунды, потом они тоже выбираются из кузова, Наташа ведёт всю компанию в сторону лифтов, где их ждёт как всегда безупречная мисс Поттс.

– Сколько? – спрашивает она, пропуская всех в лифт.

– Три минуты.

– Отлично. Мастерская на сто третьем. 

Створки дверей бесшумно закрываются, и, судя по перегрузке, они стремительно несутся вверх.

Тони ждёт у дверей лифта, оглядывает каждого и отдаёт ДЖАРВИСу распоряжение включить экранирование. По ощущениям Стива ничего не меняется, но Старк смотрит на одно из висящих в воздухе окон и удовлетворённо кивает.

–Тони, держи меня в курсе, я должна знать, чего ожидать и что кому говорить.

– Совместим неприятное с бесполезным, организуй нам через пару часов много китайской еды в одну из гостиных на гостевом этаже, там всё и обсудим. Эй, груда мышц с лицом убийцы, я собираюсь потыкать в тебя разными острыми штуками, постарайся не оторвать мне голову, она нравится Пеппер и отделу разработки.

***

Старк говорит так быстро и много, будто не хочет дать никому возможности вставить слово. Джек не знает, манера ли это речи или следствие нервного напряжения, он бы с радостью сказал, что ему по барабану, но это не было правдой. Старк был им нужен, и не важно, за что он впишется в этот блудняк: за их недолгую дружбу с Роджерсом, за тяжёлую судьбу Барнса или за шикарные тылы Романовой.

– Меня зовут Джеймс, а ты должен был родиться итальянцем, – на лице Барнса почти улыбка, Джек думает обвести этот день кружочком в календаре, если они расхлебают ту кашу, которую заварили.

Старк продолжает вещать что-то про итальянцев, кофе, пиццу, Барнс позволяет усадить себя к столу и молча смотрит, как его железную руку разбирают две живые.

Брок наблюдает за этой картиной издалека, но остаётся при этом готовым в любой момент бежать спасать свой гранатомёт от малейшего намёка на боль или дискомфорт. Джо разбирается с кофеваркой, словно зашёл к коллеге занести отчёт, ничего более, и судя по отсутствию реакции хозяина дома, его поведение вписывается в старковские понятия о допустимом. Наташа исчезла вслед за мисс Поттс, и Джек осознаёт это только через несколько минут. Профессионализм. Кэп же отчего-то сосредоточенно пялится на Брока, и этот взгляд Джеку не нравится. Ох, как бы их с командиром не намотало на это разогнанное колесо…

В принципе, это не его, Роллинза дело. Но с другой стороны, когда эти их недоговорённости помешают осуществлению плана и станут его делом, будет уже поздно.

– Капитан, – всё же решается подойти Джек, – если вас что-то беспокоит, лучше разрешить ситуацию сейчас.

– Простите? 

Да-да, и рожу кирпичом, проверенный метод, но с ним не сработает.

– Вы смотрите на Рамлоу так, словно вам рассказали, что он сбил вашу любимую собачку. Поверьте мне, что бы ни случилось, у него нет резона врать вам, так что сейчас лучше просто спросить.

– Роллинз, это не ваше дело.

– Это не моё дело до тех пор, пока не пустило под откос все наши планы. Смею надеяться, что не моим делом оно и останется.

Кэп сдвигает брови и пытается всем своим выражением лица выразить неодобрение таким наглым вмешательством. Джек расслабляет мимические мышцы, чуть приподнимает брови и невозмутимо смотрит ему в глаза. Выкусите, сэ-эр, сказал что сказал, потому что думаю что думаю, какое чувство вины, о чём вы? Полезное выражение лица, взятое на вооружение еще лет в шестнадцать, когда Энджи застала его с Минди. Мэнди? Мисси? В общем, полезное выражение лица.

Роджерс отводит взгляд первым. Через какое-то время всё-таки подходит к Броку, судя по жестикуляции, пытается утащить его из лаборатории, но командир, конечно, никуда не идёт, не может бросить своё оружие без присмотра. Так что они просто отходят в дальний угол помещения, и Джек отводит взгляд – мешать даже такому условному уединению не хочется. Старк по-прежнему что-то вещает, получая от Барнса односложные ответы, Джеймс отследил перемещения Брока, даже не пошевелив головой, и с видимым удовольствием внимает Старку. Джо молча пьёт кофе на диванчике, и Джек присоединяется к нему.

Через два часа они действительно перемещаются в приятную, хоть и безликую комнату тремя этажами выше, к ним присоединяется изящная мисс Поттс, вместо коробки с китайской едой держащая в руках маленькую чашку кофе. Остальные некоторое время молча жуют, потом Тони Старк смотрит на часы и объявляет:

– Главный тест пройден, Гидра молчит, так что Белоснежка может считать себя свободным человеком.

– Не совсем, – возражает Брок. Все оборачиваются к нему, но Джек знает, о чём пойдёт речь. – У него кодировка в голове. Определённый порядок слов, которые отключают сознание и включают слепое повиновение приказам. Считайте, личности там не остаётся, зато остаются навыки и способы решения проблем самым быстрым и эффективным путём.

– И коды у Гидры есть? – интересуется Старк чисто для проформы, ну или чтобы выиграть себе немного времени.

– Есть, – кивает Брок.

– И идея у нас тоже есть, – влезает Джек в маленькое окошко всеобщего молчания. – Как снять коды, мы пока не знаем, но можно просто не дать ему услышать эти слова. У нас есть мощные наушники и всякий хэви-мэтал на плеере, хана перепонкам, но при его регенерации слуховой аппарат ему не грозит, а если…

– ДЖАРВИС, – перебивает его Старк, – за сколько мы сможем собрать селективный аудиофильтр с переменными параметрами отсеивания?

– Зависит от параметров, сэр, – раздаётся голос ниоткуда и отовсюду. Кажется, этот умный дом ещё умнее, чем кажется, любопытная рекурсия вышла.

– Параметры я задам сам, собери две мембраны под размер ушей Барнса.

– В таком случае полчаса, сэр.

– Сигнализируй, когда закончишь.

– Да, сэр.

– Спасибо, Тони, – влезает Кэп раньше, чем Старка понесло в дебри научных теорий или хвастовства. – Я навёл справки, издалека, чтобы не раскрываться, и меня заинтересовал проект «Озарение», с досрочным запуском которого все сейчас носятся. Кто-нибудь знает, о чём речь?

Роджерс обводит взглядом Джо и Джека, но останавливается на Броке.

– Блядство, – качает головой Рамлоу.

Возразить Джеку нечего. 

– То есть, поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, – через полчаса малоцензурного обсуждения резюмирует Старк, – Гидра планирует поднять в небо арсенал, достаточный для третьей мировой, с беспрецедентной системой наведения и перестрелять к чертям ту треть населения земного шара, у которой теоретически хватит мозгов, чтобы ей противостоять?

– И собирается сделать это завтра в девять утра, – машет папкой от двери вернувшаяся Наташа. Она падает в ближайшее кресло и благодарно улыбается Джеку, протянувшему ей коробку с едой. – И кстати, похоже, директор Фьюри теперь командует чертями в аду.

– Я уверен, что дал ему уйти, прежде чем взорвать машину, – Барнс смотрит в сторону, ему непривычно такое количество внимания. – От закрытого перелома ключицы и лёгкой черепно-мозговой травмы не умирают, по крайней мере, не тренированные бойцы, которых есть кому заштопать.

– Мы верим тебе, – начинает было Роджерс, но его тут же перебивает Брок:

– Значит, действуем без оглядки на Фьюри, потом разберёмся.

Все смотрят на Кэпа, что удивительно, даже Старк, и тот, приняв “вид решительный номер три” – Джек не считал, сколько их всего, но думает, что Брок точно знает, – заявляет:

– Пускай запускают. Найдём способ перехватить управление, взорвём хэликэрриеры, обнародуем информацию с серверов, после чего Совет будет вынужден прикрыть ЩИТ.

– Кэп, тебе нужны эти показательные выступления? – Наташа.

– Стив, это ёбаные миллионы денег! – Брок.

– Зачем вам такая публичность? – Поттс.

– Конечно, Капитан сказал – и хоть трава не расти. Решать вопросы без фейерверка – не его стиль! – Старк.

Кэп предсказуемо цепляется к словам последнего.

***

Конечно, Старк опять пытается избежать категоричных решений, но тяжёлые времена требуют тяжёлой артиллерии.

– Тони, организация дискредитирована!

– Пока ещё нет!

– ЩИТ допустил всё, что сейчас творится.

– И может для тысяч людей сделать эту проблему штатной ситуацией, а не концом света.

Конечно, Старку не хочется терять такой испытательный полигон, каким ему стал ЩИТ, но Стив считает, что контору следует уничтожить хотя бы для того, чтобы отнять власть и смешать планы затесавшимся в её ряды членам Гидры. 

– Мы так ни до чего не договоримся, – качает головой Роллинз и встаёт практически между ним и Старком. 

Стив тоже так думает, но он и не хочет компромиссов, в конце концов, если Тони не готов участвовать в операции, они справятся и без него. 

Но Роллинз продолжает:

– А если не договоримся, то всё, что мы уже сделали, пойдёт прахом. Может, кто-то из вас хочет позвонить Пирсу и пожелать ему приятного запуска? Нет?

– Роллинз, я не соглашусь…

– Вы очень любите не соглашаться, Капитан, – перебивает тот, и Стив от неожиданности ему это даже позволяет. – Но ответьте мне на один вопрос: в чём причина вашего желания подставить и разрушить весь ЩИТ?

– Организации нельзя доверять после того, как она допустила…

– Нет. – Удивительно, ещё три дня назад Стив вообще не знал, что зам Брока может связать больше трёх слов, а теперь послушно замолкает и пытается слушать. – Это аргумент “за”, это довод, но не причина.

Никто не прожигает в Роджерсе дыры взглядом, но ему крайне нервно и неуютно ловить судорожно мечущиеся мысли в живой тишине комнаты. Он оглядывается на Брока в поисках поддержки, но тот смотрит в стену и делает вид, что его здесь нет. 

Минуты через две Стив формулирует ответ:

– Я хочу, чтобы от правосудия не ушёл никто. Так называемые фейерверки привлекут внимание Совета и заставят взять дело на особый контроль.

– Кто-то всё равно уйдёт, Кэп! – Роллинз поднимает ладонь, но Тони, конечно, не замолкает. – Как ты думаешь это всё проконтролировать?

– Мистер Старк, напрягите силу воли и помолчите ещё полминуты.

– Тони, и на «ты», и это было близко, но нет, я не умею.

– Капитан, – Роллинз снова оборачивается к нему, – то есть вашей целью, не считая вытаскивания всех здесь присутствующих живыми, является правосудие?

– Именно, – кивает Стив.

– Принято. Итак, Тони-и-на-ты, почему не?

– Видишь ли, Кэп…

– Не Кэп, – перебивает его Роллинз, и, что удивительно, Тони тоже замолкает, чтобы его выслушать. – Ты выступаешь перед аудиторией разного пола, возраста, социального статуса, культурных и идеологических ценностей. Давай, расскажи это понятно, ты и более сложные вещи до людей доносил.

– Обычно у этих людей IQ выше среднего и не меньше трёх курсов технического образования. – Тони упирается локтями в колени и берёт менторский тон. – Вопрос, на который нам предстоит ответить, звучит как «Почему не?», что возвращает нас к уже однажды заданному «А кто ты будешь без костюма?». Нет-нет, ничего настолько личного на этот раз, но давайте разберёмся, кто есть Мстители, если не кучка разноплановых психопатов, призванных устранять те угрозы человечеству, для которых у армии и спецслужб нет регламента действий? Мы объединились по личной просьбе Николаса Джея Фьюри, упокой Господь его пустую глазницу, впрочем, сомневаюсь в реальности обоих, но под флагом ЩИТа. Когда мы нарушаем государственные границы, нам сходит это с рук не потому, что где-то на Земле Франца-Иосифа кто-то страдает под гнётом Гидры, а потому, что в Трискелионе тысяча человек работает над тем, чтобы замять то, что можно, и легализовать то, что замять не получилось. Мой водитель недавно в ресторане помог подавившейся женщине, и знаете чем это закончилось? Она подала на него в суд за испорченное платье, оно, видите ли, треснуло по шву. Как думаете, сколько человек после нашествия Читаури захотели сказать нам, что спасать мир надо бы поаккуратнее? И последний аспект проблемы, который, гарантирую, прошёл мимо ваших голов: приходилось ли нам хоть раз за эти годы доказывать правомочность и разумность предпринятых действий? Не Нику, а, например, Совету Безопасности или Конституционному Суду? Нас не оставят без контроля. Одно дело, когда это знакомая организация со знакомым мудаком во главе, и совсем другое – регламенты, которые нас обяжет подписать Совет и по которым мы двое суток будем согласовывать операцию в каком-нибудь маленьком, но гордом государстве, и половина местного населения за это время передохнет.

Тони действительно хороший оратор, он заканчивает монолог резко и однозначно, замолкает и замирает, как и все присутствующие в этот момент. Стив оглядывает помещение: мисс Поттс что-то тихо печатает на планшете, так, что движения её пальцев почти незаметны, Джо откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза, сидящий рядом с ним Баки неотрывно смотрит на замершего Старка, Наташа опустила взгляд в еду. Брок и Роллинз переглядываются, наверняка переговариваясь одним им понятной системой знаков. Мысли Стива судорожно мечутся в голове, как голуби по горящей голубятне, и по всему выходит, что дело дрянь и Старк прав, но пока всё, что видит Роджерс – это дым, перья и помёт.

– Капитан? – выдёргивает его Роллинз из этой странной задумчивости. – Позиция оппонента понятна?

– Да, я… – Стив встряхивается и подбирается. – Да. Готов признать фейерверки необязательной частью программы. Давайте придумаем, как отделить мух от котлет.

Брок обменивается с Роллинзом ещё одним многозначительным взглядом. Будь ситуация чуть менее серьёзной, Стив ждал бы, что Брок достанет бумажник и отстегнёт приятелю проспоренную сумму. 

– В первую очередь нам нужно выиграть время, хоть сколько-нибудь. Нужно отложить запуск.

– Диверсия? – предлагает Джек. Видно, думал уже об этом. – Но повредить там что-то серьёзное, не имея нужного уровня доступа, практически невозможно. 

– На хэликэрриерах есть наше оборудование? – неожиданно подаёт голос мисс Поттс.

– Наверняка, – кивает Тони.

– До хрена, – поворачивается к ней Брок.

– Все технические подробности у меня на флэшке, – машет упомянутым предметом Наташа. – Но предварительно да, есть, и немало.

– Устрою нам отзыв лицензии с обратной силой, при таком раскладе всё оборудование определённой спецификации должно быть отозвано и проверено технической комиссией. Сделаю это сегодня за пятнадцать минут до конца рабочего дня, так, чтобы они успели получить оповещение, но ничего не успели сделать. Как на кого ни давите, а лицензию раньше чем через сутки не восстановят. Итого плюс двенадцать часов минимум, а то и плюс двадцать четыре, если они продолжают изображать госструктуру.

***

Это так нелепо и неожиданно, что должно сработать.

Поттс встаёт, подходит к Старку, и тот дёргает её к себе на колени. Судя по отсутствию сопротивления, манёвр ей знаком.

– Дорогая, ты гений!

– Передаётся, видимо, – улыбается она, умудряясь выглядеть собранной и деловой даже в таком положении.

– Половым путём?

– Давай я не буду шутить про половину Западного побережья?

Джек вмешивается в их воркование, потому что идея хороша, но не учитывает один важнейший фактор: они все находятся в башне Старка.

– И таким образом мы привлечём внимание Гидры к Старку и тому, чем он занимается.

– О, не беспокойтесь, – господи, Поттс даже сейчас выглядит так, как будто её снимают минимум с трёх сторон, – сегодня вечером Тони Старк устраивает вечеринку в своём доме в Малибу, где на него будет осуждающе смотреть полковник Роудс, а все остальные будут пить за его счёт и пытаться заполучить минутку его внимания.

– Уже организовала? – тихо спрашивает Старк, целуя её открытую шею.

– Уже запустила. Подумала, что тебе не помешает быть где-то подальше от грядущих событий.

– А… – Роджерс, видимо, исчерпал своё красноречие пассажем о мухах и котлетах.

– Двойник. Тот, с кем я ходила на благотворительный вечер фонда перед Рождеством, но на этот раз Роудс в курсе.

Старк целует своего генерального директора, и Джек отворачивается, как, наверное, все присутствующие. Кроме Барнса. Тот смотрит во все глаза, и Джеку его почти жаль – только начать осознавать себя и вот так залипнуть на однозначно недоступную женщину надо умудриться.

– Раз возражений нет, пойду заниматься отзывом лицензии, – мисс Поттс изящно поднимается, забирает у Наташи флэшку и выходит.

Кэп трёт глаза ладонями и оглядывает всех собравшихся. Джек понимает, что уже давно можно сесть, и снова опускается в кресло рядом с Романовой.

– Есть идеи, как собрать всех крыс на один корабль? – возвращает внимание к теме обсуждения Кэп.

– А тебе зачем? Если у нас, – Старк кивает на Наташу, – есть списки организации, и мы перехватим управление хэликэрриерами, можем воспользоваться их же методами.

– Тони, нет. Эти люди преступники, и они предстанут перед судом.

– В сорок четвёртом, помнится, тебя это не смущало.

– Мы не на войне, и будем действовать по законам мирного времени.

– То-то ты каждый раз обращаешь внимание на закон, прежде чем…

– Господа, давайте вернём дискуссию в конструктивное русло. – Шоковый эффект от этой фразы из уст командира получился что надо. Видимо, чтобы смягчить его, Брок добавляет: – Заебали грызться, ну.

Старк машет рукой и утыкается в планшет. Роджерс сдувается. Ему так ощутимо хочется касаться любовника, он с таким трудом сдерживается, что Джека разбирает смех. А ведь побыть наедине им не удавалось уже сутки. Интересно, сколько суперсолдатскому организму нужно секса в неделю? В день? То есть нет, совсем не интересно. Совершенно. Не думать о белом слоне.

– А вот тут, полагаю, ничего не будет лучше старой доброй диверсии, – после минуты раздумий заявляет Кэп и переводит взгляд с Брока на Роллинза и обратно. – Даже если у них не получится причинить существенный вред хэликэрриерам, в создавшейся неразберихе к охране должны привлечь исключительно идейных, другим Пирс доверять не станет. Есть мысли, кому это можно поручить?

– Кому-то из ребят, бывших раньше в Страйке.

– И кто-нибудь неожиданно идейный заложит тебя после первого же звонка, – всё-таки влезает со своей паранойей Рамлоу.

– Так можешь попробовать сам туда проникнуть, командир. Я посмотрю, как Кэп тебе голову на место пришивает, чтобы потом самому оторвать. А вообще, нет среди наших ребят идейных, тебе ли не знать.

Брок молчит.

– Ну кого, бога ради, ты подозреваешь?

– Идейных, может, и нет, но могут быть поддавшиеся на убеждения. Гидра умеет убеждать.

– Другие варианты есть? Других вариантов нет. Успокойся, Брок, я не прошу тебя им доверять, я прошу тебя просто в них поверить.

– Сколько у вас там надёжных ребят? 

Роджерс спрашивает это у Брока, убивая таким образом сразу двух зайцев: и подтверждает принятие плана, и успокаивает тревожность любовника. Молодец какой.

– С десяток, – пожимает плечами Брок. – Весь старый состав моей группы.

– Четыре, – неожиданно подаёт голос Барнс. – У остальных живы родственники второго и третьего порядка, жизнью которых можно угрожать.

Джек отмечает, с какими смешанными чувствами смотрит Кэп на друга детства, но не согласиться не может, подход Зимнего Солдата к анализу ситуации не лишён рационального зерна.

– А ты убийственно логичен, – возвращается в реальность Старк. – Пойдём, сообразим, как сделать так, чтобы во время операции на нас случайно не посмотрел Тот, кто живёт в пруду. Возвращаемся в лабораторию.

Барнс неожиданно спокойно встаёт и собирается идти с ним, но тут вмешивается Брок.

– Никаких тестов с кодами за моей спиной, Старк!

– Успокойся, безумная мамаша, я не собираюсь утащить твою деточку и надругаться над ней, – отмахивается Тони. – Коды всё равно есть только у тебя, мы пока потестим общий принцип работы, кодировать будешь сам, я покажу. Минут через сорок спускайся в лабораторию.

– Джеймс? – Дождавшись кивка от Барнса, Брок успокаивается и смотрит на часы. – Хрен с вами, идите, через сорок минут буду.

***

Стив понимает, что оценка Баки верна, и безопаснее всего будет привлечь к диверсии людей, которым сложно угрожать, но осадок после этой фразы можно соскребать ногтем, как копоть. А потом он смотрит на Брока, защищающего его Баки, и, в общем-то, с этим осадком почти смиряется. Потому что два самых дорогих его человека тоже друг другу дороги, а с остальным они разберутся, как только выпутаются из этой замысловатой паутины.

План Роллинза предполагает, что люди из старого состава Страйка пойдут за бывшим командиром против нынешнего. Стив видит, как Брока корёжит от этой идеи, и внезапно у него в голове складывается ещё кусочек пазла: его любовник всегда много требовал от тех, кто был у него в подчинении, но никогда ни на кого из них всерьёз не рассчитывал. А ведь он тоже, ещё раньше, чем Баки, должен был подумать о том, что на часть его людей можно надавить через семью. Хотя бы потому, что сам привык держать такие вещи в уме и наверняка ими пользовался. Отчего-то эта мысль совсем не коробила, точнее, не вызывала желания её как-то оценивать. То, что его любовник был человеком, он знал с самого начала, а человек, как известно, слаб.

Они обсуждают диверсии, возможность демонстрации СовБезу деятельности Гидры и в итоге приходят к тому, что внутреннее расследование под контролем Совета лучше всего отвечает их целям. То есть его, Стива, целям, и он ловит себя на том, что никогда не знал, чего хочет Брок. Разве что в постели. Кстати, о постели, нет, совсем не кстати, не сейчас, а жаль, конечно.

Брок идёт в лабораторию, проходя мимо, целует Стива в затылок, и жест получается привычным, незыблемо правильным, одним из тех вещей, на которых держится мир. Роллинз и Наташа вызванивают на разговор первого кандидата в диверсанты и уходят на встречу. Стив не помнит, чтобы эти двое работали вместе раньше, по крайней мере, не в связке, однако сейчас Джек предугадывает каждое движение и слово Романовой не хуже, чем предугадывал действия Брока, с которым прослужил всю жизнь, и Стив только удивляется тому, что ещё он в этом человеке не разглядел. А смотрел ли вообще?

Когда они остаются вдвоём с Джо, в комнате воцаряется тишина.

– Что скажете по поводу нашего плана? – спрашивает Стив, просто чтобы что-то спросить.

– Скажу, что другого у нас нет и что все риски в нём обоснованы, а это лучшее, на что мы можем рассчитывать в данной ситуации, – отвечает Джо, не открывая глаз. В продолжении диалога он явно не заинтересован.

Стив разглядывает его: молодой совсем, года двадцать три, интересно, что у парня за послужной список такой, что его взяли в силовое крыло ЩИТа? Ещё интереснее, откуда в нём такое спокойствие, он похож на пустыню, даже ядерный взрыв в ней приведёт только к короткому движению взрывной волны, а потом всё вернётся на круги своя.

В конце концов он не выдерживает бездеятельной тишины и спускается в лабораторию. Там царит не соответствующий ситуации, но весьма живой и искренний смех, Брок что-то объясняет Баки жестами, тот – тоже жестами – объясняет Броку, куда ему пойти. 

Усмехающийся Тони подбирается к Стиву почти неожиданно и просит:

– Скажи ему что-нибудь.

Стив теряется. Он хочет сказать очень многое, но может ли? Поэтому выбирает нейтральное «Баки, как у вас дела?»

– О, тебя слышу, – кивает ему Барнс. – Спроси у этих шутников, как выключить эту ерунду, а то вокруг меня с полчаса уже одна пантомима.

Баки подходит, наклоняет голову и спокойно позволяет Старку колупаться мелкой отвёрткой у себя в ухе, пока тот попутно объясняет через Стива, как сбросить настройки фильтра. Как-то это не вяжется с тем, что рассказывал Брок про самосознание пятилетки и проблемы с прикосновениями. И всё же выбор был довольно простым: либо Стив верит Броку и таким образом имеет шансы на “долго и счастливо” с ним, либо не верит, и тут уже ничего не поможет им начать с начала. Стив очень хочет верить.

Брок всё ещё не сводит глаз с Баки, но выглядит уже менее напряжённым. Стив с удовольствием бы затащил Рамлоу в одну из гостевых спален и вылюбил из него это напряжение, но он же не позволит и будет, как ни удивительно, прав. Оставлять Баки одного в новой для него обстановке, да ещё с Тони, чей исследовательский интерес не знает никаких границ, в том числе этических, не лучшая идея.

– Да идите вы уже с глаз моих, ничего с Белоснежкой не случится. Свободные спальни вправо по коридору от той гостиной, где мы обедали. Не мешайте работать над чипами.

– Старк. 

Брок многозначительно смотрит на Тони, и Стив понимает, что все его предыдущие выкладки оказались не совсем верными. А ещё замечает, что если иногда держать своё мнение при себе, это может сэкономить кучу времени.

– Да-да, головой отвечаю, помню, как же. 

– Барнс?

– Я не причиню вреда союзнику. Без прямого приказа.

– Пойдём, – кивает Брок, хватает Стива за запястье и утаскивает из лаборатории. 

Поцеловать его в лифте Стив не успевает, три этажа для технологий Старка – дело четырёх секунд. Зато потом целых три часа они не отрываются друг от друга. И Брок одновременно и тот Стивов любовник, с которым ему было так хорошо последние несколько месяцев, и кто-то совершенно другой, более осторожный, открытый и чувственный. Стив не успевает толком распробовать эти перемены, как им уже пора, план операции сам себя не придумает.

Баки выползает на запах интересной работы, и под его точные комментарии они с Броком разбивают команду по группам и пошагово прорабатывают порядок действий.

В процессе к ним присоединяются вернувшиеся Роллинз и Наташа.

***

Кэп, Старк и Барнс отчалили на захват хэликэрриеров, Наташа, Джо, Брок и Джек подъезжают к Трискелиону, чтобы внутри встретиться с ожидающими их ребятами и там уже разделиться. Наташа выбила пропуск на машину, но и их личные пропуска никто аннулировать и не думал, не до того было головам этой жопы. Но как только они засветятся в системе, счёт пойдёт на минуты, так что пока Романова ведёт машину, Брок снова проходится по ключевым пунктам. 

Джек ищет в себе решимость, не находит, но всё же выдаёт:

– Да, но группу захвата к Пирсу ведёшь ты, а я иду с Наташей в серверную.

Брок смотрит исподлобья, Джо притворяется мебелью. Они никогда не обсуждали этот вопрос, и вот сейчас может оказаться, что зря. 

Джек не выдерживает тишины и продолжает:

– Ты должен понимать, командир. Ни тебя, ни Барнса вытащить из-под удара не получится, вам придётся пройти всеми кругами ада внутреннего разбирательства. А вот сам я лучше с экранов уберусь.

– И Романова тебя отпустит? – Брок смотрит в пол, и голос его звучит глухо.

– Мы договорились.

– Сукин ты сын, Джек Роллинз! – Рамлоу поднимает голову, и в его взгляде что-то такое, что Джек ради собственного душевного равновесия предпочитает не идентифицировать, потому что до этого момента не знал, что его командир способен на такие эмоции. – Я херову тучу лет считал себя виноватым в том, что втянул тебя в это дерьмо, а ты и сам им подставился!

– Ну, справедливости ради, внимание на меня обратили точно благодаря тебе…

– Иди нахуй. Просто. Иди. Нахуй. И Романову свою прихвати.

Джек воспринимает это как согласие с изменениями плана.

Бойцы ждут их в условленном месте, те четверо, кого отметил Барнс, с ними ещё пятеро, в общем, почти весь старый состав. Джек доволен – не прогадал. Парни смотрят на них с Рамлоу со спокойной готовностью, и Брок тут же переключается в режим профессионала: раздаёт инструкции, разбивает на двойки, принимает от Уилла прихваченные из оружейки стволы. Джек кладёт руку ему на плечо, Брок отвечает хлопком по тыльной стороне ладони, Романова уже развернулась в сторону серверной, и Роллинз молча двигает за ней.

Через шесть минут они встречают первое озадаченное лицо кого-то из двойных коллег, Наташа считает, что информация достигнет Пирса за восемь минут, Джек ставит на закон подлости и четыре. Но это не столь важно, поскольку уже через две минуты они оказываются в серверной, и дальше всё зависит только от скорости передачи данных, повлиять на которую им не дано.

– Папка 2512/98, – напоминает Джек.

Наташа с нечеловеческой скоростью стучит по клавишам и, не отвлекаясь, кивает:

– Я помню.

Экран мигает зелёным окном разрешённого доступа. В худшем случае как раз в эту минуту Пирсу сообщают, что его блудный раб в сопровождении неблагонадёжной агента Романовой направился туда, где делать ему абсолютно нечего. Броку с командой потребуется ещё минут двадцать, чтобы тихо и незаметно оцепить этаж, где находится офис, из которого наблюдают за процессом запуска проекта «Озарение».

Наташа не пытается тянуть резину, находит нужную Джеку папку, удаляет её и запускает с флэшки программу очистки. Сразу же – благо, мощностей хватает – ищет всё, что касается деятельности Гидры, копирует себе, одновременно отправляя электронному дворецкому Старка по защищённому каналу, хотя, если Джеку не показалось, конечно, туда уходит меньше файлов, чем на синюю флэшку.

Получив желаемое, Джек включается в активную работу:

– Я тут посмотрю, чем дверь можно завалить пока, на всякий.

Он успевает сделать пару шагов и взять в руки стул – не рассчитывает всерьёз его применить, просто тело требует действий. Дверь серверной открывается, и на пороге появляется то самое озадаченное лицо. Кажется, раньше парень был в отряде Казински. Он за секунду оценивает диспозицию и стреляет в стоящую к нему спиной Романову.

Джек думает, что так не бывает. Думает, что всё это сказки и ерунда, что у него никогда не было самоубийственных наклонностей, что по другой причине никто не совершает таких поступков, правда, кем нужно быть вообще? Но его тело уже делает длинный шаг влево, оказываясь на линии огня. Последнее, что он успевает увидеть, – как между глаз стрелявшего появляется неаккуратная дырка от Наташиного “Файв-Севен”. Почему-то ему совсем не больно и ничуть не страшно.

****эпилог****

Тони ждёт его в пентхаусе, и Стив не засыпает в лифте только на чистом упрямстве. Полгода судебных разбирательств разной степени закрытости, копания в архивах Гидры и сбора доказательств вымотали его и сами по себе, а в последнюю неделю непростое решение отняло и без того недолгий сон. Но Брока оправдали, постановив, что имели место быть шантаж и угрозы жизни его сестре и племяннику. И Баки оправдали и восстановили в правах, тот переехал из служебной квартиры в неизвестном направлении, но понемногу шёл на контакт, и даже его новая привычка откровенно озвучивать крайне неожиданные вещи уже не выбивалась из Стивовой картины мира. Из-за этого он, в общем, и пришёл к Тони. Барнс, не стесняясь в выражениях – и речь вовсе не о нецензурщине, – донёс до него, что если он дорожит сотрудничеством с Тони, то о найденной в архивах Гидры записи он должен рассказать сам. Лично. И чем раньше, тем лучше. 

Старк, конечно, делает вид, что не слишком заинтригован. Он попивает коньяк из пузатого бокала, листает что-то на планшете и даже не поднимает голову на звякнувший лифт.

– Тони…

– О, привет, Кэп. Чем обязан? Мне показалось, или предстоящий разговор заставляет тебя нервничать? 

– Тони, я…

– Ты украл мою компанию, пока я спал? Наступил на хвост моему каймановому крокодилу? Собрался уйти от Рамлоу в монастырь? В женский монастырь?

– Тони, дай мне вставить хоть слово.

– Я тебя слушаю.

– Ты нет.

– Я нет, – легко соглашается Тони. – Но вот уже почти да.

– Разбирая архивы Гидры, мы наткнулись на плёнку от шестнадцатого декабря девяносто первого. Твои родители погибли не в автокатастрофе, на них было совершено тщательно спланированное покушение.

Тони молчит, поднимает голову и смотрит Стиву в глаза, Стив не отводит взгляда.

– Я… давно предполагал что-то подобное, – поджимает губы Тони. – Нельзя всю жизнь играть с секретными службами и не заиграться.

Стив не знает, как говорят такие вещи, он надеется, что данный опыт никогда ему не пригодится.

– Говарду удалось воссоздать сыворотку Эрскина, и русские решили заполучить её себе. Это задание было поручено самому подходящему для такой работы агенту – Зимнему Солдату. Баки.

Тони роняет голову на руки, выпрямляется, трёт переносицу и с заметным усилием снова смотрит Стиву в глаза.

– Ты же не думаешь, что Барнс виновен в том, что за эти годы совершил Тот, кто живёт в пруду?

– Не думаю и, кажется, ясно дал это понять на суде.

– Да, и мне показалось, что здесь мы сошлись во мнениях. Зачем ты мне это рассказал, Кэп?

– Потому что ты имеешь право знать?

– Или для того, чтобы не мучиться с этим знанием в одиночестве?

– Привет, Стив.

Мимо проплывает Баки – из одежды на нём целомудренно обёрнутое вокруг бёдер полотенце – и скрывается за одной из раздвижных дверей.

– Тони? Мне не привиделось?

– Эм… видишь ли, Кэп, как раз это я и пытался тебя сказать, пока по привычке не перешёл на личности. Я рад, что ты решил мне всё рассказать, но так получилось, что я уже какое-то время в курсе.

– Что у тебя делает Баки?

– Да что он тут только не делает. Вчера, например, случайно разнёс мне спортзал. Позавчера напёк идеальных блинчиков, но с пятой попытки. 

– Баки?  
Тот с совершенно невозмутимым видом возвращается обратно, даже не останавливается возле них, только роняет:

– Пеппс хочет массажное полотенце.

– У нас есть массажные полотенца? – удивляется Тони, но его тоже игнорируют.

Стив смотрит куда-то в пол и отправляет Броку сообщение с просьбой забрать его через пятнадцать минут.

***

Красотка из бара «На Углу» ставит им на стойку ещё по шоту и наливает себе пару капель в кофе – понедельник, народа в баре почти нет, и она с удовольствием поддерживает разговор. На бейджике значится «Элис», в прошлый раз Джек то ли не разглядел, то ли не запомнил.

– Итак, теперь в планах Австралия?

– Надо же стремиться к новым достижениям! Я вообще-то родился там, но мы переехали, когда мне не было пяти. И вот теперь из континентов осталась только Австралия. 

Джеку только разрешили пить после выписки, и он планирует оторваться за все полгода с процентами.

– То есть, – лукаво улыбается она, – в Антарктиде у вас секс был?

Наташа смеётся и хлопает ладонью по столу, и Джек наносит предупреждающий удар:

– Я не верю, что ты опустишься до повторения, Нат, а все шутки про пингвинов я уже слышал.

– А вы, – Элис машет чашкой с кофе в сторону Романовой, – едете поспособствовать или поучаствовать?

– Как пойдёт, – усмехается Нат. – Лишь бы не посочувствовать.

– Друзья ведь для того и существуют, чтобы протянуть руку помощи в сложной ситуации, так ведь, Романова?

– Так, Роллинз, именно так.

Элис ухмыляется и ставит им ещё по шоту.


End file.
